


Orgasmic Shower Gel

by Gilli_ann



Series: Pornathon challenge fics 2014 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Exhibitionism, M/M, Object Insertion, Summer Pornathon 2014, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur stars in a commercial to help his friends. Merlin helps Arthur perform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orgasmic Shower Gel

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for Challenge 4 - _"Tropesmash!"_**

**Orgasmic Shower Gel**

 

The sparkling water splashed across Arthur's shoulders and cascaded down his broad chest. His handsome face emerged from the waterfall. The camera made love to his manly jawline, his steely eyes, his blue lips...

“Cut!” Gwaine yelled. “Arthur, mate, you're supposed to look orgasmic, not close to croaking from hypothermia!”

“Fu-u-u-ck off! This blo-o-ody water is free-e-zing!”

“We did spend more time than expected, setting up the shoot,” Gwaine conceded. “Let's take a break, get you warmed up.”

Arthur struggled across the rocky riverbed and crawled from the water. “I ca-a-an't feel m-my feet!”

Merlin hurried to swathe him in a woollen blanket. 

Mithian pushed a steaming mug into Arthur's trembling hands. “You poor dear, suffering to help me and Elena launch our brand! You're our hero!”

Gwaine meanwhile studied the footage. “I'm sorry, man, but you look too focused and determined. This won't charm potential customers. You're supposed to demonstrate that the shower gel turns you on!”

“I can't look o-o-orgasmic while my p-privates are about to d-drop off from the cold!” Arthur's teeth were still chattering. “Try it yourself, you tosser!”

Gwaine flipped his glossy hair. “I _would_ do it myself, but I'm the poster boy for Pantreal's grooming products for men. They'd sack me and sue if I started promoting competing brands. I figured you'd be the next best thing. Good looks, the right body type.” 

Arthur rolled his eyes and finished his tea in grim silence.

Elena smiled at Gwaine. “Your confidence in our home-made organic products is so encouraging, sweetie.”

“Your products, my marketing skills, the sky's the limit, baby!” 

Arthur coughed. 

“Are you still too cold?” Merlin asked. He ducked into his boyfriend's arms, pulled their blanket cocoon closed, and wriggled against Arthur experimentally. 

“Things are far from normal,” he concluded. “Almost unresponsive. We need drastic measures!”

Arthur stepped back, spluttering. “You don't mean...?”

Merlin smiled angelically. He started rummaging through his backpack. “Must look orgasmic, they said.... ready to combust, even.... so I had the foresight to bring along _this_!” 

Triumphant, he held up a sturdy, bright-blue butt plug. 

Mithian and Elena shrieked. 

Gwaine raised an eyebrow. 

Arthur's eyes went wide.“Merlin! Put that away! 

“Not so fast. I can't put it where it belongs without lube. Fortunately, I've got some.”

Merlin started lubing up the plug. His expression was serene, but his eyes sparkled. 

Arthur groaned. “Merlin Emrys, you look so sweet and innocent, but you're a kinky, crazy, filthy _fiend_!”

“And that's why you can't get enough of me. All done!” 

Merlin stepped closer. “Your arse, if I may?”

Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes. Something very private passed between them. Trust acknowledged, challenge accepted, Arthur turned around to lean on the riverbank fence. He spread his legs.

Merlin at once disappeared under the blanket and went to work. His appreciative murmurs were muffled by the woollen cover. 

“U-huh, that's it. Mmm-hmm, relax, good boy.” 

Suddenly he tore the blanket off and dropped it on the ground near Arthur's swimming trunks. 

“I can't _breathe_!” 

Arthur squirmed. Arse in the air, he was completely exposed. A new kind of shiver ran up his back. His firm buttocks clenched and unclenched. The partly-inserted plug was on full display between them. 

“You OK there?” Merlin asked.

Arthur widened his stance in response.

Merlin dropped to his knees and resumed coaxing the plug inwards. “Brilliant, there you go...“

“What if some little old lady comes walking by?” Elena whispered nervously.

“Sssshh,” Mithian hissed, riveted.

Arthur moaned.

“All set!” Merlin stood up, sweaty and grinning. 

Arthur laboriously pulled his swimming trunks back on before facing his friends. A rosy blush had spread across his skin. His eyes were glazed. The front of his trunks had filled out fit to bursting. He certainly did not look cold.

“Yes,” Elena chortled. “Merlin, you sex god! That's throes-of-passion perfection!”

“Well, hand him the gel. Let's start rolling.” Gwaine readied the camera. 

“Wait! There's one thing more!” Merlin rummaged in his backpack again. “The shoot will take some time, right? He'll have to keep at it? I think we'll also need... this.”

Arthur hid his face in his hands. 

The others laughed.

Merlin was brandishing a triple cock ring.

x – x – x 

The extended director's cut of their commercial went viral in no time.

Demand skyrocketed. Orgasmic shower gel was a huge success.


End file.
